


The Boss' Wife

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, lemon scented, sap, scandolous Relena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: Life takes a turn when a young employee is confronted by the unwanted advances of the bosses wife.
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship, 1xR sort of, 3x4, 5xM
Kudos: 16





	The Boss' Wife

AU/Romantic-Comedy  
1+/=R, 3x4, 1+/x2, 5xM  
Lemon scented ^-^  
Scandalous Relena *slaps cheeks* Oh my goodness!

Summary: Life takes a turn when a young employee is confronted by the unwanted advances of the bosses wife. 

Couples. Why is it they invariably pick on the single guy?

“Hey, there’s a cute one. Duo, check it out.”

“Not my type,” I chuckled, taking a long draw from my beer. The curly headed brunette at the bar was the fifth woman my co-workers had pointed out for me and we were still on our first drink. 

“What now?” Trowa laughed. “Too short?”

“Maybe he doesn’t like curly hair,” Quatre snickered. 

“So, what is it this time?” Wufei asked, tucking his young bride securely under his arm when a passing patron smiled at her. “Too old?”

“Too young?” Relena smiled. 

My eyes flicked to her husband’s grinning blue eyes for a moment before I laughed and informed them, “Too married,” while the guy she had been waiting for joined her. 

“Well, you shouldn’t hold that against her,” Relena giggled. 

“I’m more worried about him holding it against me,” I snorted. 

It was always like that when we got together after work, but Hiiro insisted his employees spend some quality time together outside the office. It was supposed to improve the dynamics of the team or something, but all I got out of it was a headache. They let up for a bit while we ate and traded the latest gossip about each other’s lives. Wufei and Meilan were still a hot topic as their wedding had only taken place a month before. Relena and Quatre never seemed to run out of playful jibes to poke at the new couple, especially since they hadn’t seen each other since he came to the states five years prior. I guess they had been engaged since they were kids, some sort of family thing, but they were really into each other so it apparently worked for them. 

Quatre owns the company we all work for, but Hiiro’s the one who’s really in charge. Not that our sweet natured owner doesn’t orchestrate everything that goes on, but Hiiro is the cog that turns all the wheels. He’s a good man, someone we all easily respect, which makes it a nice atmosphere for the most part. I wonder sometimes just how deep his perception is when it comes to the lot of us. He always knows when Quatre’s feeling out of sorts and insists he take a weekend off. Or when Wufei’s been at it for too long he’ll send him to the gym to vent, though lately, he sends him home to his new wife. 

And me, well, he leaves me alone for the most part other than the time we spend working together. I don’t have a wife or tendency to work until my eyes bug out, so I’m a fairly easygoing guy. There isn’t a lot that stresses me out outside of these peck sessions when I have to don helmet and shield just to get home with my boxers intact. Honestly, it’s like they think a person just cannot exist without sex. 

“Wow,” Trowa grinned, peering over my left shoulder, but I didn’t have to look to know what he was on about. “Man, if you can find anything wrong with that one I’ll make you lunch for a week,” he smiled.

Okay, I was intrigued and yes, the woman in question was a fine lady by any standards, but she lacked the basic essentials of what I crave in a mate. Like the hard planes of a muscular chest and a healthy supply of testosterone, but I wasn’t about to tell them that.

“She’s gay.”

“What?!” Relena snorted, almost blowing white wine out her nose. 

“How in the hell could you tell that?” Wufei laughed tolerantly.

Because I had seen her at my favorite gay bar two weeks prior with a shorthaired lap dancer on her lap, but again, that wasn’t something I was going to clue them in on. 

“No one that hot is straight,” I grinned, draining my beer while she joined her companion, a taller, elegant lady that greeted her with open affection at the bar and Trowa’s brow knit into this cute little sulk. 

“Does that apply to you as well?” 

Son of a bitch. I had no idea how to reply to that for two reasons. One, it was Hiiro who said it and he rarely spoke during one of these outings, much less joined in when they were picking on me, and two, he hit the nail dead on. Shit was zooming around in my head faster than it could form. Did he know? How could he? I mean, he was perceptive, but damn! Oh shit, if he did know, then maybe he knew how I felt about him and was I just crazy or did that comment insinuate he thought I was hot?

“I hope he’s not partial to fillet minion,” Wufei laughed, unwittingly saving me from having to reply and somehow the whole thing just got lost in the flow of the conversation while they teased Trowa about having to make me lunch. 

I bowed out early that night and ran straight home. There had to be some way to get out of these stupid bonding sessions, because if this kept up I was going to end up looking for another job once Hiiro figured me out for real. I couldn’t help the way I felt about him. Gods, he’s just so damn fine, and smart, and strong and sexy and kind. Well, you get the idea, but he’s also not only straight, but married so I had long ago decided to worship him from afar. That was before I knew we’d be working together every day, of course, and since had discovered my attraction for him had silently grown into something of an irrepressible beast. 

Most of the time it was okay just working with him. We had chemistry and things just sort of flowed when we were together, but I couldn’t help the stinging heat in my trousers when things sparked just right and I caught that half smile of his that can melt my kneecaps, or when he smiles at me with that expression that says `good job, you’ve done well`. I just melt every damn time. I guess, when I really think about it, he would have to be blind not to have seen how I feel, but he’d never called me on it before. Maybe he was getting tired of my unconscious advances? Shit. Maybe I should pick up a paper on my way home after work. 

**

“Duo?”

“Hm?”

“The Grayson file?”

“Hn? Oh, sorry.” Damn it, I really needed to get my shit together. I couldn’t concentrate for wondering how much he knew. 

“…or perhaps we could strap mini cams to the house mice.”

“What?” I chuckled, but the mirth drained rather quickly in the face of his disapproving stare. “Sorry,” I apologized again. “I guess I’m a little out of it today.”

“You seem tired,” he sighed, but it wasn’t an irritated sound, just his usual `set it aside and deal with the more important issue at the moment` sound and I puffed up a little knowing that issue was me. 

So I’m pathetic, bite me. 

“Maybe a little,” I sighed, stretching hard. It had been a long day bent over the layouts of the Grayson manor. We were hired recently to revamp their security network and Hiiro and I were the first step. We planned out all the jobs before Wufei helped us install and test them. He was also our salesman and in New York that week lining up another job for when this one was finished. 

“Why don’t you lie down for a little while?” he suggested, rising from his chair and my heart did a back flip when he went to a closet, took out a pillow and dropped it on his couch. “I need to see Mr. Grayson about some cosmetic issues in the garden anyway,” he told me and my blood started to move again. “You can lie down in here if you like. I’ll wake you when I get back.”

Geez. “Umm, all right. Thanks. Sorry I’m so brain dead today.”

“Just get some rest,” he smiled, donning his coat. “We can talk about why you’re having trouble sleeping when I get back if you want,” he offered, but I couldn’t come up with one thing to say to that before he left. 

Talk about it? Hell, he was it. I didn’t think I’d be cozying up to spill my guts on this one anytime soon, but that couch did look damn good, so I took him up on the offer. Strangely enough, I fell right out. Maybe because I wasn’t at home where my mind could run circles around my libido all night, or maybe it was the fact that the pillow smelled like he had been using it. Whatever it was, I zoned out so deep I was having the most luscious dream I have ever concocted about my wayward employer when a warm hand drew me back towards the light of day and I realized I was damp, breathy and in need of a cold shower. 

“You were dreaming.”

“Relena!?!?!” Oh shit!

“You don’t have to get up,” she chuckled and I realized I couldn’t because she was sitting on the edge of the couch. 

“Aw, man. Sorry,” I groaned, trying to avoid her hand, which was still trying to touch my arm. “Hiiro let me crash here for awhile. What time is it?” Didn’t he have a clock?

“It’s alright,” she smiled and I suddenly felt very uneasy under her gaze. “There’s no reason to get up.”

What the hell? “I need to get back to work.” Why was she touching me?

“You could stay a little longer,” she purred and my blood pressure threatened to pop my eyes right out of their sockets. 

“Hiiro’s coming back in a minute.” Wasn’t he? Where in the hell was he? What time was it?

“We have time,” she cooed and I’ll be damned if she didn’t reach to unfasten the buttons of my shirt. 

“Relena!?” I gasped, seizing her hands. 

“Have I ever told you what a devastatingly handsome man you are?” she giggled, fighting me for control of my clothes. 

“Relena! Come on! This isn’t funny!”

“It’s all right,” she insisted, crawling on top of me. “It’ll only take a minute…”

“You’re serious!?” I gasped while she grappled for my belt. 

“Very serious,” she smiled. It was all I could do to hold her off and keep what remained of my clothes intact. I just couldn’t comprehend what was happening. “Relax,” she smiled, leering down at me. “It’s not a big deal…just two people enjoying what they have to offer,” she breathed, leaning into me. It was like the world had suddenly gone off kilter and my mind screamed for some form of sane thread to grab onto, but all I could see was her leaning down, her lips parting gently and my heart just about jumped clean out of my chest when I heard the door open and Hiiro walked in. 

“SHIT!” I barked, dropping her on the floor in my haste to get off the couch. I knew my face was on fire and I was having a horribly difficult time looking at him, but what I did see of his face looked flaming pissed. Relena, on the other hand, seemed mildly amused bordering on annoyed if I was any judge. 

“Hiiro, I…!”

“Duo,” he cut me off, turning his back on me while his wife picked herself up off the floor. “Would you please excuse us?”

Holy shit! “Hiiro…!”

“Please,” he said, but it was in no way the request it was disguised as and under the circumstances, with his back turned to me and his wife plopping down on the couch just as casual as you please, I saw no reason to endanger my life any further by pushing my luck and beat a path back to my office. 

If I was lucky maybe he’d just fire me. I couldn’t believe she did that. What was she thinking?! Well, I knew what she was thinking, but what the hell? She acted like it was nothing! I just couldn’t comprehend it. With a husband like Hiiro? What in the name of all that’s holy did she need to play around for?!?

“Duo?”

“WHAT?!?” Shit! I knocked half the stuff off my desk when Trowa called my name. 

“Are you all right?” he asked, cocking a wary brow. I really had no idea where the guy came from or what he was doing there, he just showed up one day and had been attached to Quatre’s shirt tails ever since. I wasn’t even sure what his job title was, but at the moment it appeared to include dropping delivery rosters by my office. 

“Yeah!” I barked a little too hastily, choosing to ignore the papers that were still slipping off my desk onto the floor. “What’s up?”

“The heat sensors for the Grayson job came in,” he informed me suspiciously. “Quatre thought you might like to have a look at them.”

“Sure,” I nodded. If I still had a job. “I’ll drop down to purchasing and have a look before I go home.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked. 

“Hell, no,” I laughed, giving up the act. “But there’s nothing you can do about it. I’ll be okay,” I assured him when he looked at me skeptically. “Believe me, this is one I’m going to have to deal with on my own.”

That appeared to be enough for him and he offered me a nod that had an invitation to talk embedded in it before he left, and I jumped two inches off the floor when the phone chirped Hiiro’s signal. Shit.

“Yes?” I answered as evenly as I could. 

“Would you come to my office, please?” he asked in the same even tone and my stomach did that icky thing where it feels like something melted inside it. 

“Yes.” It was lame, but it was all I could think of to say. What do you say to someone who just caught you with his wife? Man, he was going to rip my braid off and shove it up my ass, I just knew it. 

He doesn’t employ a secretary, thank the gods, because I was embarrassed enough just knowing I had to face him and Relena. I’m not sure exactly how I felt when I arrived and the woman was nowhere to be found. Did he kick her out? It didn’t matter at that moment, it was much more important to try and explain the situation to him, although, I didn’t really understand it myself. What was she thinking!?!? Damn it!

“Hiiro, I…”

“I’m afraid I owe you an apology,” he cut me off and my jaw just bounced off the floor. 

“What?”

“Relena had no right to treat you like that,” he sighed, turning to face me and I was shocked to see his eyes held no anger toward me whatsoever. Confused didn’t even come close to my state of mind. 

“Man, I have no idea what that scene was all about,” I chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of my neck. “When I woke up she was just there and then…”

“You don’t have to explain,” he interrupted, dropping his eyes to the floor for a moment. “I know it wasn’t your idea.”

Now I was scared, but not for myself. “You mean she’s done this sort of thing before?” 

He was quiet for a time as if contemplating how much information he was willing to share before suddenly sighing and explaining. “Due to certain…circumstances regarding my relationship with my wife,” he began and I kind of felt like he had given this speech before. “We have agreed to the contingency of an open marriage.”

“Meaning you sleep with other people.” Son of a bitch. They were swingers?

“My wife is a vital woman,” he defended. “It would be unfair to ask her to remain celibate for my sake.”

“Your sake?” Was he sick or something? Couldn’t he…oh holy, freaking cow, no! He couldn’t be impotent!

“The circumstances are irrelevant,” he evaded and I realized the deeply intimate nature of the question and just shut up. “However, there is no excuse for her having disrespected a member of my staff. You have my apologies and my assurance that it will not happen again.”

“Umm, sure. No sweat, man.” 

Damn, but I just wanted to give him a hug. What a bitch. First, he can’t sack his own wife, then she starts stepping out on him and now he was swallowing his pride to apologize to me for something that wasn’t even his fault. Didn’t anyone ever carry a load for this guy?

“The heat sensors are here,” I smiled, though I imagine it was just as lame as the blatant attempt to change the subject. 

“You should check the shipment,” he nodded and I felt a little better because he looked relieved. 

“We still on for lunch?” I asked, heading out the door. I chose to ignore the mild shock in his eyes and smiled hopefully until he nodded. “Great! We can go when I’m done downstairs. Sunny’s okay?”

“Duo,” he groaned and I flashed him a billion dollar smile. 

I don’t get why he doesn’t like the café. Well, except for the fact that we usually end up spending half the afternoon listening to the local musicians playing their folk music and reading the collective works of the resident author’s guild. The owner is a warm-hearted lady with a bright spirit and a knack for romantic adventures. I could spend days digging through her tales, which would be entirely possible if Hiiro would let me have more than one of the explosive cappuccino’s she served.

We took our usual seat near the little stage in the back where a young man was playing an ancient rendition of some forgotten love song he found in one of the dusty volumes that line the walls of the small coffee house. I knew we didn’t have time for this, but after what happened it felt like we needed to heal the rift that had formed between us and Sunny’s was the perfect place to do it. It wasn’t long after we arrived that he was engrossed in an updated chapter of a story he had been following for some time and I smiled to myself while I munched on my salad and re-read one of my favorite ficlets by our esteemed hostess. By the time we left later in the afternoon he had a gentle smile on his face that told me his story was going well and I felt like we had saved a friendship that had become very important to me over the past year. 

The Grayson job took up quite a bit of our time over the next couple of weeks and I was pleased when everything fell back into place. Other than some mild discomfort whenever the subject of his wife came up I wasn’t bothered too much with the incident until it came time for the next bonding session after work. Would she be there?

“Hi, Duo.”

Yeap. Not only was she there she was smiling at me like we really were having an affair. It took my completely ignoring her and Hiiro’s disapproving glare to cool her off and I wasn’t sure even that was enough to make tolerating the evening worth it, but I couldn’t leave. I had just managed to smooth things over with him; I wasn’t about to let her overactive imagination mess that up. 

“Duo?”

“Relena?!” Holy geez! She followed me to the bathroom?! “What’re you doin’ here!?”

“I always wondered what it looked like in here,” she smiled, looking around. 

“Son of a bitch,” I grumbled, tucking myself away though I hadn’t finished.

“Are you angry with me?” she asked. 

“Well, I’m not exactly thrilled,” I groused. 

“I’m sorry,” she sighed, but I didn’t get the feeling she meant it. “It’s just…you really are such an attractive man.” Nope, she didn’t mean it one little bit, I could tell by the way she smiled and advanced on me.

“Get a grip,” I told her, moving away. “I have no interest in sleeping with you.”

“But Hiiro doesn’t mind,” she countered, continuing her advance. 

“Yeah, well, I do.” What part of this was she not getting? 

“You should open your mind,” she smiled, reaching for me, but I caught her hands and stepped back from her. 

“You know, just because Hiiro can’t doesn’t mean you should!” I scolded, hoping it might give her a clue. 

“Is that what he told you?” she laughed and I took another step back when she lunged at me and found myself trapped in the stall behind me. “He doesn’t mind,” she insisted, trying to wrap her arms around my neck when I tripped over the toilet. “Believe me.”

“Relena, please,” I grumbled, trying to think of a calm, reasonable way to deal with the situation, but every thought in my head suddenly burst into flame when the door opened. My first reaction was to jerk the stall door shut and clamp a hand over her mouth while my heart raced madly when Quatre and Trowa entered the restroom. 

“He’s not here,” Quatre was saying. “Maybe he went home.”

“He did seem out of sorts,” Trowa commented, but his voice sounded odd and my eyes went wide when Quatre suddenly giggled. 

“Stop it,” he laughed, but there was no doubt in my mind he meant the exact opposite. “Not here!”

“Why not?” Trowa purred and Relena grinned behind my hand. It was all I could do to keep her quiet while I watched Trowa back Quatre up against the wall through the crack in the door and lay a kiss on him that threatened to set the sprinkler system off. 

“Trowa,” Quatre gasped. 

“I missed you this morning.”

My crotch was heating up just watching him nip and kiss at his throat and I’m afraid Relena misunderstood taking it as some reaction to having her seated on my lap and tried to do the same to me. Damn it! I really didn’t want them to find out about this!

“I had a…meeting,” Quatre groaned while I did my best to shackle my boss’s wife with my hands, but she appeared to like it rough and grinned while she redoubled her efforts. 

“I know.”

“Trowa?”

I was shocked when Trowa didn’t bother to back off from Quatre when Hiiro arrived, but it was the least of my worries with Relena sitting on my lap in the second stall. At least she looked disturbed by his presence this time. Maybe he wasn’t as okay with it as she claimed. 

“He’s not in here,” Trowa replied, still pinning Quatre comfortably to the wall. 

“Maybe he went home,” Quatre suggested. 

“Relena’s missing,” Hiiro sighed. 

“Damn it,” Trowa echoed. 

“Oh, you don’t really think she would come onto him here?” Quatre chuckled, but they just cocked a brow at him in unison and he relented. “We’d better find them.”

“I thought you told her Duo was off limits?” Trowa asked as they left. 

“I did, but she doesn’t seem to want to listen…” 

Their voices faded when the door shut and I dumped Relena on the floor faster than a camel can spit. 

“Ow! What did you do that fo…?!”

“I don’t know what in the hell your game is,” I told her, doing my best not to shout in her face. “But stay the hell away from me! I don’t want anything to do with this shit!”

“Well, why not?” she huffed, crossing her arms. “It’s only a game.”

“Not for me it isn’t,” I told her. “I happen to have a great deal of respect for your husband and I really don’t give a shit what you’re arrangement is. I’m not about to sleep with his wife. Hell, I wouldn’t sleep with you even if you weren’t his wife, so just leave me alone!”

“So, I’m not good enough?” she snapped, clamoring to her feet. 

“That’s not what I said.”

“You don’t like anyone,” she sniffed. “What’s wrong with me? Too tall? Too blond? You don’t like blue eyes?”

“Are you for real?” I just could not equate the harlot standing in front of me to the sweet woman I had come to know as Hiiro’s wife. 

“There are a lot of guys who would love to be in your shoes right now,” she smiled confidently and I just wanted to smack her. 

“You’re the boss’s wife!” Talk about thick!

“That doesn’t make me inaccessible,” she grinned. 

“Okay, listen,” I told her, finding myself way beyond fed up with the entire conversation. “I do not want you. Okay? There is nothing about you that turns me on.” She was still looking at me like she wanted a fork. “Geez, you just really don’t get it do you?”

“You could at least give me a chance,” she shrugged. 

“I don’t want to give you anything!” Damn it! “I don’t want you! Geez! Get over yourself!” I growled, leaving her to contemplate that while I stormed out. 

I could only hope she had finally gotten the message and worried that she might have told Hiiro what happened, but he seemed in fairly good spirits when I showed up for work. Whatever she might have said I got the feeling she hadn’t told him everything because she didn’t seem like she really wanted him to know she was still coming onto me and it felt like he was fishing for information while we worked on configuring the software for the Grayson job. 

“You didn’t seem to be having a very good time last night,” he hedged. 

“Yeah, sorry I bailed,” I offered, but I was at a loss as to what else to say. I don’t know why, but I found it incredibly hard to lie to him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not much to tell, really,” I evaded. “Do you have the Techcon start up disk?”

“If I had known it would make you that uncomfortable I would have asked her not to come,” he said, handing me said disk, but I didn’t really need it so I just held it in my hand. 

“I don’t get it,” I sighed, giving up on the covert evasion. I didn’t really want to hide anything from him anyway. “I know it’s none of my business, but how can you just let your wife bang anyone she pleases?”

“Well, the fact that I’m not in love with her helps a great deal,” he laughed. 

“Then why did you marry her?” It didn’t make sense. 

“Youthful impetuousness I suppose,” he sighed. “I thought I needed a nice lady to be my wife and she thought she could change things if she tried hard enough.”

Change what?

“It didn’t work,” he chuckled resignedly. “But by the time we figured that out our lives were intricately woven together, so it was just easier to face the truth and let her do what she wanted.”

“I never would have pegged her for a player,” I commented, shaking my head. Never in a million years. 

“She’s not,” he defended. “You’re only the third man she’s shown an interest in since we made the arrangement,” he informed me. “And the first she’s actively pursued on her own.”

“But she said it was a game.” Oops. I knew when he looked up at me I’d said too much. 

“She’s not a whore,” he told me firmly and I was inclined to believe him because in all the time I had known her I had never gotten that impression. That was the main reason for my utter confusion over her behavior. “Whatever she sees in you must be fairly important to her for her to continue her advances.”

“I don’t know,” I sighed. “I sure didn’t get the impression she was in love with me.”

“I’m afraid it might be my fault,” he said and I had to do a double take. 

“How so?”

“In all the time we’ve been together she’s never had to cope with sharing my attention, but now that we are working together,” my heart sped up right about there, “I think she might be jealous of all the time we spend together.” 

Oh.

“I guess we don’t really have to work so much overtime,” I reasoned, but he just shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter. She’ll have to learn to deal with it sooner or later.”

“What happens when she actually does fall for some other guy?” I wondered. 

“We’ll deal with that when it happens,” he smiled. “But until then there’s no point in a long, complicated separation.”

“What about you?” 

He paused for a moment before that gentle smile that makes my toes curl up softened his eyes. “I am…content,” he told me, retrieving the disk I still held in my hand and I’ll be damned if I didn’t freaking blush like a ten year old schoolgirl.

Content just didn’t sound good enough for him.

Wufei returned the following week and announced that Meilan was pregnant. I guess it wasn’t such a good idea to let him take her with him on business trips, but Hiiro was delighted to hear the news. Quatre went into instant mother hen mode and we all ended up at a baby shower not long after. There really is something to that whole `isn’t she radiant` thing because the girl simply shone. 

“You look wonderful!” Relena enthused, side-stepping the beaming papa to grapple with the mom. 

“You’re not wasting any time,” I teased Wufei while the girls huddled in a giggling cluster over by the mound of presents. 

“We’ve waited long enough,” he smiled and I sort of understood. Even though they were both fairly young they had known what they wanted for a very long time. 

“You realize he’s going to need time off to shuttle her around when the time comes,” Sally smiled, joining us. 

“I’m sure we can accommodate him,” Hiiro agreed. 

“I’ll want to see her at least once a month.” Sally was a great gal and a competent doctor, even if she was a military brat. “That means no extended trips overseas.”

“Yes, mom,” I teased, earning me a quick slap in the arm. 

“Maybe this will jump start your jets,” she smiled at Hiiro who shot me a strange look before he smiled and silently sipped his tea. 

“Yeah,” Hilde, a friend of mine from college who worked in our purchasing department, piped in. “Hey, Relena. When are you two going to put a bun in the oven? Wufei’s two years ahead of you guys!”

“Screaming at three a.m. and smelly diapers?” Relena chortled. “No thanks. I’ll leave that to you guys,” she laughed, but from the way she was doting over Meilan and cooing at all the tiny little slippers and baby clothes I got the feeling it wasn’t such an awful thought to her.

“She would make a great mom,” I commented absently while we watched the girls, and Quatre I might add, play some silly game that involved napkins folded like diapers and a bottle of mustard. 

“Yes, she will,” Hiiro agreed. 

“I meant Relena.” He paused for a second, but didn’t comment and I realized I had pried again and changed the subject. “So, what do you think? Boy or girl?”

“Boy,” he chuckled. 

“Why?” I asked, curling deeper into the couch beside him. It’s a bad habit I picked up as a kid, but no one usually says anything because I take my shoes off first. 

“Can you see Wufei with a daughter?” he snorted and I laughed right along with him. 

“Right.”

I couldn’t help wondering what his problem was. Why couldn’t he be intimate with his wife? Watching the joy in Wufei’s eyes every time he gazed upon his blushing bride made me want to help Hiiro somehow. He deserved that sort of happiness, too, but I had no idea how to even approach him about it, much less help. It took another two weeks before I finally got the nerve to push the subject. We were in the middle of the install out at the Grayson place when an opportunity presented itself. 

“Will you look at that?” I smiled, inspecting a large painting on the wall behind a huge cherry wood desk in the den. Wufei was up on the roof running the cable while Hiiro and I mounted mini-cams in strategic locations throughout the manor. 

“A fortunate man,” he commented, standing near my side to gaze at the painting as well. 

It was of Grayson only he was about ten years younger. He sat in an overstuffed armchair with his wife on his left and his children surrounding them. It was the kids that made the painting unusual because there were twelve of them, ranging from adult to toddler. 

“Do you think they’re all his natural children?” I wondered. 

“I would think so,” Hiiro chuckled, setting his gear down on the floor. “He is a fertility specialist after all.”

“Really?” Hn. I knew he was a prominent doctor, but that little detail had slipped by me somehow. “So, he cures things like impotence and low sperm count and such?” 

“So it would seem,” he replied absently while he chose the equipment we would be installing in the den. 

Okay, head first. “Have you ever considered making an appointment?”

“What?”

“I just wondered,” I told him as casually as I could manage while paying as much attention to the interior cables I was unrolling as possible. “Maybe he could help.” I couldn’t look at him, I didn’t dare, but I could tell he was smiling and it made the sudden mantle on my cheeks burn. 

“He can’t help me,” he replied and I could hear the humor in his tone. It made it a lot easier to pursue the subject. 

“How can you be sure unless you give him a shot?”

“Because I’m not sick,” he informed me and that, appeared to be that. 

“Then why…?” I stopped the question, but not before the inquiry was made clear and I again couldn’t face him without glowing red. 

“This is bothering you a great deal,” he observed resignedly. 

“Sorry, I know it’s not really any of my business, but it just seems like such a waste. There must be some way you can have a normal relationship with your wife.”

“Duo…”

“Never mind.” What was wrong with me? This was his most intimate affairs. “You obviously aren’t comfortable talking to me about it and that’s okay. I just thought maybe I could help or something. No big deal.”

“I’m afraid if I tell you,” he said softly and it was his turn to inspect the floor. “You won’t want to work with me anymore.”

What the hell? “What? Are you contagious or something?” 

“I’m not sick, Duo,” he sighed, then looked me straight in the eye and said, “I’m gay.”

My knees just about gave out. 

“Duo?”

“Damn.”

“I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner, but…”

“Since when?” I couldn’t think. “I mean, you’re married.”

“Yes, but I’ve already explained…”

“That’s why you don’t sleep with her?”

“Isn’t it enough?” he laughed nervously. 

“Holy shit.”

“I shouldn’t have told you,” he said, running a hand through his hair. 

“Hiiro.”

“It’s not something I can change.”

“No shit,” I chortled. 

“I just thought at least we could work together. I’ve never done anything that made you uncomfortable have I?”

What was he rambling about?

“I can’t help how I feel, but I know how to restrain myself.”

“What?” I couldn’t breathe.

“I promise,” he said firmly, “I will never make any unwanted advances on you. I’m content just to be able to work with you, so as much as I realize I shouldn’t, I’m asking you to stay.”

“Are you saying you…like me?” Shit, I really could not breathe.

“I can’t help it,” he replied, sounding so much like he’d like to kick his own ass I wanted to scream. 

“Hiiro.” Catch me ‘cause I was falling fast. 

“Yes?” Gods, he sounded so…uncertain. 

“I’ve been in love with you since day one.”

“What?” he gasped softly and I got to see the most beautifully wondrous expression in those incredible blue eyes. 

“I dream about you every night,” I grinned. 

“Don’t tease me, Duo,” he warned and I chuckled and closed the distance between us. 

“What fun is there in that?” I purred and suddenly found myself being kissed like there was no tomorrow. 

“Gods,” I gasped. Damn, he had fast hands!

“Duo,” he breathed and the next thing I knew he was halfway down my throat and my wildest fantasies were well on their way to becoming reality. 

It was the sound of something heavy being dropped outside the window that brought us back to our senses and we slowly pulled away from each other while Wufei gaped at us from his harness outside. He stared open mouthed for a good thirty seconds before repelling and disappearing into the yard below. 

“Well, that was…awkward,” I chuckled. 

“Can we talk when we’re done here?” he asked and I could feel the heat radiating off of him when I nodded. 

“We should explain to Wufei.”

“I’ll go talk to him,” he offered and I let him because if he stayed with me I was going to loose it again and rape his ass. 

We have never done an install as quickly as we wired the Grayson manor. Even Wufei was keeping pace and though Hiiro said he was okay with things I could tell he wanted some time to let it settle because he finished running the cable in record time. We decided to meet at his house to discuss where things went from there because if we went to my apartment I had no doubt we would be doing anything and everything but talking. It was a valiant attempt, but he had me pinned to the wall before the front door shut. 

“Hiiro.”

“Hm?”

“We shouldn’t,” I rasped, sucking a deep breath when his hands rounded my ass and jerked me off the floor. 

“I know,” he growled into my collarbone and I felt the vibrations of his voice deep in my groin and groaned when my back hit the couch. 

Geez! He was like a starving animal at the feed and I was more than happy to play the part of the entree. The heat was incredible, stifling, so thick my vision clouded over and I barely noticed Relena standing in the doorway until Hiiro released me. 

“So, this is why you got so angry,” she smiled, crossing her arms and I wondered if it was possible to actually spontaneously combust. 

“Was it so hard to understand?” he asked, not sounding all that apologetic for having been caught half naked with his employee on the couch. 

“Not really,” she chuckled, going to take something from a drawer in the desk that stood by the bay window. “At least now I understand why you weren’t interested,” she commented to me and I felt the color in my face deepen further yet. “Don’t worry about it,” she smiled, coming to stand before us. “I’ve learned to deal with this type of rejection,” she said, dropping a fat envelop on the table between us. 

“This isn’t necessary,” he sighed.

“What is it?” I inquired.

“Divorce papers,” she informed me. 

“I had them drawn up when we decided to stay married after our agreement,” Hiiro explained. “They provide a quick separation of our assets should she find another man she wants to be with.”

“Except you beat me to it,” she chuckled and I decided I could really learn to like this woman. 

“Yes, but it’s not necessary this way,” he pointed out. 

“So, this is just an affair then?” she asked.

“No!” he barked defensively.

“You’re just playing with him?” she added, cocking a brow. 

“Of course not!” he snapped, hovering over me protectively. “I love him! You know I’m not the type to…” But that’s all he managed to get out before he figured out she had his number and I was smiling like a five-legged cat. 

“Then show him the same respect you’ve always shown me,” she smiled. 

It’s weird how one moment in time can change everything so radically. It was obvious Relena was more than ready to be on her own as she took her freedom and ran with it. I’ve never seen anyone build a successful business so fast, but she had an aptitude for politics. Wufei calmed fairly quickly and we were pleased to find that both he and Meilan accepted us, but I learned later that they had been aware of Quatre and Trowa all along, so the biggest shock was simply that I had been caught kissing the boss. I refrained from telling them about my encounters with the boss’s wife. 

I moved in with Hiiro despite the fact that everyone thought we were moving too fast. We had worked together everyday for over a year and spent more time together working overtime than most couples do anyway, so the reality was more like we had been dating for months. The only missing factor was the sex, which, as it turned out, was freaking fantastic. He was everything I had ever dreamed of and more. Every night he drowned me in his passion and every day I basked in his warmth. 

Meilan asked us to be the baby’s godparents and Quatre and Trowa were dubbed the doting uncles well before the kid was born. Toshi was her name and she was born during the spring festival on the night of the biggest full moon I had ever seen. Hiiro tried really hard to knock me up that night, but it didn’t work. We promised to keep trying and decided Toshi was going to have the strangest collection of mommies and daddies any kid could ever hope for. Relena was going on about their having to give her a brother before she was two months old, but it backfired on her when we found out she was dating one of her aids and started teasing her about nieces and nephews. 

Life was good and I couldn’t help wondering what would have happened if I hadn’t pushed him that day. If he hadn’t had the courage to tell me how he felt none of it would have been possible. Actually, ironically enough, the truth was if Relena hadn’t made a pass at me we might never have found our way.

“What?” he chuckled, kissing my chin where we lay in a tangle of damp sheets one night under the full moon. 

“I was just thinking,” I laughed softly, holding him close. “I owe all this to a random encounter with the boss’s wife.”

“Ex-wife,” he corrected. 

“Do you miss her?” 

“How could I?” he snorted. “We never slept in the same bed.”

“You know what I mean,” I scolded, but it was hard to be angry with him when he was chewing on my ear. 

“I love you,” he whispered and I felt the truth of it right down in the marrow of my bones. 

I have never doubted him no matter what he said, but the fact that he could say it with such conviction never failed to amaze me. I kissed him in a way that assured he understood just how much I returned the sentiment before he rolled us over and proved to me once again just how much one instant in time can change your path forever.

owari :)

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
